KISS ME BE FORE I GO
by josie fanfiction stories
Summary: Tristen ran away from hom little does she know she is coming home to drama. When she falls in love will her family approve and will it last?
1. Chapter 1

my name is Tristen Lilo (like Lilo and stitch :D) Clearwater . I am on 18 years old . I live in la push. I ran away from home at the age of 12. I am now coming home after six years I defiantly do not look the same I died my hair blonde it was black. I have blue eyes I got them from my great great grandma.  
>-BASIC FACTS-<br>FAV COLORS: blue, purple, green  
>LIKES: life, outdoors, rain, swimming, surfing, the sun, love ,drawing, painting, video games, all animals through snakes- dogs ,motorcycles, dirt bike riding, writing, fishing, sleeping, and last BEING AWSOME<br>DISLIKES: haters, smoking, lies, cheaters, spiders, and the dark  
>CRUSH: Paul Lahote<br>FAMILY :Sue Clearwater(mom),Harry Clearwater(father: deceased),Leah Clearwater(twin sister), Seth Clearwater(younger brother:14)  
>PERSONALITY: bubbly, sweet ,friendly, random, dreamer, creative, loving lovable, funny, and imaginative  
>- 3 -<p>

(Wearing: leather jacket, red tank top, blue skinny jeans, combat boots,  
>Hair: lightly curled. =¦¦¦her blonde hair is so long it meets her waist ¦¦¦=<p>

I'm coming home and no one, knows not even my twin sister. And now I sit in my car heading to la push reservation. I graduated high school early I've traveled all over the world with just the money in my pocket. I've visited places like: Brazil, Australia, France, Russia, Alaska, Ireland, the Caribbean, Fiji and much more. Realized nowhere could compare to my home with my family. I was finally home "welcome to la push reservation". I drove up to a familiar little navy blue house. she Slowly walked up the steps she use to walk up six year ago every day. She was happy to be home. She was going to see her twin sister and her little brother and her mom and dad.(she doesn't know her father is dead) the anticipation was building up butterflies multiplying by the second as she took one step after another. She reached the door her hand slowly rose her hand becoming nervous as she was about to knock scared to find out who was going to answer the door and how her family was going to react to their daughter coming back. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a girl with a bored and pained face. She had an olive color skin tone with a symbolic tattoo on her right arm. Her raven black hair bobbed above her shoulders.  
>"May I help you" she said smugly. Suddenly Tristen realized it was her twin sister leah. I guess they don't remember me. Though Tristen. I can have fun with this she thought evilly.<br>"hi um is this the Clearwater residence?"  
>"Yeah why?" her twin questioned rudely<p>

"May I come in I have some information on Tristen Lilo Clearwater."  
>"Uhh yeah come in I will get my mom and brother one sec."<br>Tristen was about to fall on the floor of laughing and blow her 'cover'. As she stepped into her childhood home that had the Same warm aroma and warm feeling. She bar down on the couch while leah went to get her family. When a big group of boys walked into the small house all having similar tattoos like leah on there right arm. Leah told them what was happening suddenly they all sat down she stared at her mom she had a worried and sad expression on her face.  
>"Well, she has traveled all over the world. She missed you all so much that she came back home." Her family had confused facial expressions on their faces. Tristen smiled as she payed no attention to the other group of boys who had walked in she made no eye contact with them.<br>"She is actually here right now, oh and just so you know my name is Tristen Lilo Clearwater nice to see you again."  
>Her family was processing the news with total shocked expression on their faces.<br>"I'm home." Said Tristen

3

"Oh my goodness my baby" sue said getting up to hug her daughter.

"Tristen!" her brother and sister said in shock.

"I missed you all so much" she said hugging her family.

"it's so great to see all of you, Leah look at you cut your hair and got a tattoo?" she said laughing

"look who's talking you're a BLONDE?" said Leah smiling and giggling.

"and Seth you so big what happened to my baby brother who would run around the house naked with a diaper on his head?"  
>the group of boys in the corner busted out laughing.<p>

"I don't mean to sound rude but what's with big pack of nosy boys in the corner thinking that they could barge into the house"

" well your plan didn't work you sounded extremely rude." said one of the boys

" thanks it's my specialty" she said with a half smirk and half fake smile.

"you are so my twin sister" Leah said hugging her sister from the side.

"I hope so, anyways who are you people?" said Tristen

"sis these are my friends Quil Embry Jacob Jared Colin Sam Brady and Paul" said Seth  
>Paul seemed to be in some sort of trance staring at Tristen.<p>

"something's wrong with your friend" said Tristen  
>she had to admit she have a sudden crush on Paul and felt a sort of pull to him. Could she really be falling in love with someone she didn't even really know?<br>Could it be love at first sight? Whatever it was she was falling hard.

"Seriously! Our sister! Why!" said Leah and Seth. Suddenly they both started shaking vigorously seeming very pissed off Tristen had no idea why they were suddenly so mad.

" what's wrong?" said the clueless Tristen


	2. Chapter 2

Her family never told her what happen but seemed pretty mad.

She walked up the stairs to her of bedroom that looked exactly the same. Just like when she left. It still had a beach theme to it her first surf board she got from her dad when she was 11. That mad her wonder. Where was her father suddenly her thoughts by a little knock on the door then her sister came in.

"Hey sis" said Leah

"Hey lee, where is daddy?"

The room became silent and sad. She had no clue what happened and was becoming worried quickly.  
>"Well...he...uhh ...passed away 4 years ago."<p>

"No..no..are you lying" she said while her eyes becoming watery

"I'm sorry Tristen." Leah said while hugging her sister while her sister sobbed into the nape of her neck.

*THAT NEXT DAY*

Tristen just woke up from her sleep(she wore this: .com/entry/16071863/via/the_Josie_tweet ) she walked down stairs to see her mom brother and sister sitting next to her brother. She rested her head on his shoulder. She had a plate set in front of her . She finished her breakfast.

"Seth what are you doing today?"

"Cliff diving" he said

"Ooo can I come I haven't been cliff diving in like a month witch was in Chile but can I come please" she begged.

"Ok go get ready we leave in 20 minutes ."

She went to change into let outfit  
>Bikini: .comentry/21508517  
>What she wire on top: .comentry/7592859  
>(Her bellybutton is pierced- .comentry/20575102 )

Once she was done she ran downstairs she jumped onto her brothers back and they headed to the cliff. Once they got there she was set down. All of the boys she met yesterday plus 3 other girls one who had bronze hair and golden eyes she looked about 17 another was a little girl with black hair and dark brown eyes she looked about 2 or 3 the other girl was...was her cousin Emily!

"Emily!"Shrieked Tristen

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

She probably doesn't recognize me because I have blonde hair and I was a kid last time she saw me. Tristen thought

" I hope so you are my blood and I am your cousin."

"Tristen?" said Emily

"Yeperdoodles" she said and hugged her cousin again

Suddenly the little girl came running over

"Mama, Mama" Emily picked her up

"Tristen meet my daughter Dakota "

"Hi Dakota you are so cute I'm you auntie tris" Said Tristen

"Say hi Dakota" said Emily

"Hi anie tis" she said with a cute baby lisp. She reached out her arms for Tristen.  
>Tristen grabbed her from Emily and held her on her hip a few minutes later she fell asleep on Tristen shoulder. She laid her down in her stroller. She finally got to cliff dive she took off her top and short. She felt eyes on her. She turned around to see<strong><br>**I turned around to see almost all the pack staring at me. when I caught paul's eye**  
><strong>I was able to see a beginning to blush appearing on his face.**  
><strong>I jumped in the water a few times**  
><strong>I was now dried off and dressed again **  
><strong>I sat next to Emily and Dakota **  
><strong>Dakota reached her arm out towards me**  
><strong>I received her from her mother's lap and paced the little girl in her lap**  
><strong>Dakota placed her head on my chest.**  
><strong>_I miss my baby girl and my soldier_.**  
><strong>-later that day-****

"mommy, i have some people coming over, is that OK?"**  
><strong>"of course sweets, who is it?"**  
><strong>"it's a surprise i can't wait for you to meet them. they are what brought me home again. oh, and do you mind if they stay here?"**  
><strong>"sure honey, but where are they going to stay and how many?"**  
><strong>"They can stay in my room and its only 2 people."**  
><strong>"OK, when are they arriving?"**  
><strong>"In a hour or two. That reminds me i should get cleaned up."**  
><strong>I change into:**  
><strong>****

it was still a really warm day. **  
><strong>Everyone set the table for dinner.**  
><strong>There was a knock on the door Leah went to answer the door.**  
><strong>"Hey, who are you?"**  
><strong>"um hi is Tristan here?" said a husky voice that i adored so much **  
><strong>I ran to the door when Louis came into view i couldn't help my self**  
><strong>I sprinted to the door running into his arms[it looked like:]**  
><strong>"everyone this is my fiancé Louis and my daughter Hope"**  
><strong>[ this is Louis: this is hope:]**  
><strong>"mum muma up up" said my little angel hope**  
><strong>I pick her up and place her on my hip I kiss her head.**  
><strong>"I'm an auntie?" she said**  
><strong>"I am an uncle?"**  
><strong>"I'm a grandma?"**  
><strong>Huge smiles plastered on their faces**  
><strong>"yeah" setting my daughter down**  
><strong>I was now attacked by hugs then I felt little arms around my legs.**  
><strong>I look to see hope.**  
><strong>-At dinner-****

"So, Louis what do you do for a living?" asked mom**  
><strong>"well I am in the U.S. Army." said Louis**  
><strong>"that's so cool!" yelled Seth**  
><strong>"You must be gone a lot?"**  
><strong>"yeah but every time I get home it's worth it to come home to my two favorite girls." **  
><strong>i couldn't help but smile and kiss his cheek**  
><strong>_**he is so sweet that's why I love him**__****_

_**[**__bet you weren't expecting that__**]**_****

**Plzz I need commenting**


End file.
